


Lucky

by aurons_fan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think a guy would be impressed that I saved the worlds!” Sora exclaimed, dropping his head onto the table. </p><p>--</p><p>Tumblr prompt of: “The date didn’t go well. Yeah, she/he didn’t like how I kept mentioning all of our adventures.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt as seen in the summary, prompted by rainbowserenity! Just some random fun prompts. 
> 
> I dunno. I thought it was fun. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Title is... from "Lucky" by Jason Mraz. I think the song fits these two perfectly! But any line in the song is too dang long. )

Sora flopped onto the table and heaved a dramatic sigh. “That one was a bust,” Sora mumbled, mostly to the table. “ _Again_.”

Riku, used to these shenanigans, simply raised an eyebrow and continued working on his paper. “Really now,” he said, typing.

“You think a guy would be impressed that I saved the worlds!” Sora exclaimed, before raising his head. “Twice! Saved the worlds _twice_. But!” Sora continued, laying his head back down. “Nope. He just patted my head, said he liked my _stories_ , and told me that he would call him!” Sora let out a soft sniff. “He was so hot too.”

With a hum, Riku continued typing, squinting a little at a sentence that looked downright stupid. Almost as stupid as Sora’s whining. “Goodness,” he said, trying to pretend to sound interested. From Sora’s glare, it was obviously not working. “Didn’t that happen with that girl from last week? Was her name Yuna or something…?” He trailed off, tapping his chin.

Sora’s glare doubled. “ _Yuna_ ,” he said, voice tinged with fury. “Was one of the fairies that Maleficent tricked into working for her. And _you_ are messing with me.”

“Ah, see,” Riku said with a nod. “Look at you go. I could listen to your adventure for hours.”

There was a loud huff, and Riku typed up another sentence when Sora suddenly slammed the laptop down. Riku blinked, looking up at the irate brunet. “My paper is due in four hours,” he said, trying not to scowl. “And, no offense, I’m kinda over hearing about your love life, Sora. Go whine to Kairi.”

“I thought we were friends!” Sora said, lower lip wibbling. “I thought you would care!”

Riku glared up at Sora. Sora glanced down to see his hands still holding the laptop top down and grinned innocently.

“Okay, and fine,” Sora admitted, removing his hands. Without looking away, Riku opened his laptop and continued typing. “Kairi said she was sick of listening to me as well. She said I was being blind to what was in front of me.” Sora sighed, falling into the seat across the table from Riku. “I dunno. I just didn’t think getting a date would be that hard, but it’s like no one cares about what I did. It’s pretty important, right?! I can brag about it??”

Riku’s glare softened, and he rested a hand on his face. “Yeah,” he said. “You’ve done some pretty big stuff.”

“Then why won’t anyone date me?!” Sora exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. “What’s wrong with me?”

Riku continued staring at Sora, tilting his head slightly. There were certain lines that best friends shouldn’t cross, but Riku really _couldn’t_ care about Sora’s dating mishaps as long as Sora didn’t even see him as a candidate.

Riku loved Sora. Really. But by _god_ , was he sick of listening to this shit.

(And he _really_ did have a paper due soon. In… 3 hours, 57 minutes, to be exact.)

After letting out a sigh, Riku closed his laptop and stuffed it into his backpack. Sora gave him an open mouthed stare as Riku stood, standing over Sora’s chair. “You know I’d be willing to listen anytime, Sora,” he said, leaning down and kissing his cheek. “Just not now, okay?”

With that, Riku started walking away, half ignoring the way his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and half hoping that his curiosity didn’t get the best of him and cause him to turn around. Cause, he really, really wanted to but he couldn’t face Sora’s potentially horrified look.

And, he really did need to focus on this paper.

But that wasn’t even an issue, considering Sora grabbed his arm and spun him around. “Waitaminute,” Sora said in a rush. “ _That’s_ what Kairi was talking about?!” Sora tugged at his spikes, letting out a laugh. “No wonder she called me an idiot…”

Riku grinned, as Sora leaned in closer. “But I really do have to work on my paper… But… maybe we could talk about this later?”

Sora looked up to Riku and fluttered his eyelashes. Riku could feel his resolve crumble away.

\---

Riku _did_ manage to submit his paper on time, barely making the time limit. He let out a soft sight of relief as he closed his laptop, trying to not wake up the shirtless Sora beside him.


End file.
